Paradise Lost
by basket-case1880
Summary: After two years of marriage, Will turns on JJ with some nasty results. Inspired by Josh Stewart's character on an episode of ER.
1. Prologue

**Paradise Lost by basket-case1880**

**A/N: So, here is my new Criminal Minds. No, it's not part of the same universe as my challenge entries, but there will be Spencer/Emily in it later.**

**This idea came to me while watching an episode of ER with Josh Stewart in it. He played a bank robber who held some of the doctors hostage wanting them to heal his girlfriend. While watching it I had the idea of 'what if Will was really that evil on Criminal Minds...' and here's what has come out of it.**

**I have the first 7 chapters of this written. Let me know if it's worth continuing with it, please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them in the sandbox. I will try to put them back once I'm finished with them. Any characters unrecognisable from the show are mine.**

**WARNING! WILL FEATURE MILD DOMESTIC ABUSE.**

* * *

Prologue

On the outside, the marriage was a perfect one; a loving husband, the dutiful wife and the little boy who could want for nothing.

His father bought him any toy he wanted and his mother didn't say anything about it in return. At first, the little boy wondered why his mother didn't object to his father spoiling him, especially when all his other friends weren't spoiled like him.

But then one night he was rudely awoken from his pleasant dreams by the sounds of his parents fighting.

He quietly got out of bed and followed the sounds of the fighting to the living room. There he saw why his mommy didn't stand up to his daddy; his daddy was hitting his mommy and making her cry.

He didn't like seeing his mommy cry, so he tried to remember what he had been told to do if his mommy was hurt. Sucking his thumb, he suddenly remembered. First he was told to call his daddy, but he couldn't do that because his daddy was the one hurting his mommy. Then he remembered his mommy told him if he couldn't get his daddy, he was to call one of his mommy's friends. But now the question was what one of his mommy's friends should he call?

Heading to his mommy's room, he found her mobile and decided to call the last person she had spoken to. It was easier that way because in his scared and tired state it was the easiest call to make.

Pressing all the necessary buttons to press, he waited for the voice on the other end to answer.

"Hello?" the groggy voice on the other end asked when they picked up their phone.

"Uncle Spence," the quiet voice questioned the person who answered. "Hurry. Daddy is hitting mommy and he is making her cry."


	2. Chapter 1

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. I'll put them back when I'm finished.**

* * *

Chapter One

Everyone says that your wedding day is the start of the rest of your life and JJ believed that when Penelope sprung the surprise on her. She really loved Will and when she thought she had lost him she could barely see her future without him. Yes, she knew she had to go on because of Henry, but other than that, she had trouble picturing her future.

Will was the ever dutiful husband. He understood JJ's need to continue with the BAU and he didn't mind being a part-time detective, basically working 9 to 5 Monday to Friday. He enjoyed spending the weekends with Henry, and JJ when she had the weekends off. Hotch was good at getting the team the weekends off when they didn't have a case. And, he also offered to watch Henry one weekend a month so the newlyweds could have some alone time.

There seemed to be no sign of PTSD on Will's part, which was worrying to begin with. Especially since JJ still had nightmares about the whole ordeal. Hell, JJ still had nightmares about the dogs she had to shoot and the time she shot JCB, the guy who shot Penelope. Will had assured JJ that he was fine, he had talked to the department psychologist and he had been discharged.

Soon after JJ first questioned Will on PTSD he started buying Henry whatever he wanted. At first it puzzled JJ but upon asking Hotch about it, he said he did much the same with Jack after Hailey's death. That settled JJ's mind for a while until Will's behaviour changed again.

This time for the worse.

The first sign that worried JJ was the distance he was putting between them. He would choose to work the weekend shifts when she was home and stay late at work when she was in town during the week. If he couldn't get a shift at the weekend he stopped Henry sleeping over at the Hotchner's.

Then JJ put her foot down. Henry enjoyed his weekends with Hotch and Jack, and will stopping them was hurting the little boy because he thought he was being punished, so she straight out told her husband that Henry's sleepovers were not to stop. He could hurt her all he wanted by avoiding her, but there was no way in Hell, she was going to let him hurt their precious son any more by taking away his best friend. He had come on leaps and bounds since he had been spending time with Jack. The older boy had taken him under his wing and was treating him like a little brother. Through this, Henry had been able to learn his alphabet and how to write his own name before many other children his age.

So, Will continued to allow Henry to have his weekends with Jack and JJ had managed to wrangle another weekend a month out of Hotch. But instead of romantic weekends and date nights like she told her boss, she was spending these nights alone. Wondering what her husband was up to, praying that he wouldn't stray.

Having faith that he would return to her at a decent hour. Still sober.


	3. Chapter 2

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Sorry if you were expecting an update earlier, I was trying to get chapter 8 written before I posted any more. Also, I can't promise a daily update, but I will try when possible since I'm still writing this story and I have RL stuff.**

**None of the story is beta'd yet, so if anyone would like to have that honour, drop me a line.**

**So, here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. Although, Mandy is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Will hated married life.

At first he loved it, but soon the novelty wore off. JJ was a sweet girl, but her determination to continue to work for the BAU and her demands that she was **NOT** to be called Jennifer was ridiculous. No grown woman, no wife, no mother would graciously call herself JJ when her name was perfectly acceptable as Jennifer was. He didn't care whether Jennifer was the name she reserved for the UNSUBs or not. She was his wife and he would call her Jennifer whether she liked it or not.

Then came her demands about Henry. Why should he spend so much time in the care of another man? And not just any man, either, **HER** boss, no less. Why couldn't she trust any of his workmates to watch Henry sometime? Just because they weren't feds didn't mean they were any less capable of keeping him safe or whatever. Hell, they were bloody cops!

Okay, so he agreed on making Spencer and Penelope Henry's Godparents. But that was simply because they were freaking geniuses and could help him get into good colleges some day, they were good people. But why did they have to be so damn pushy? Why did that whole team have to push into their family life.

He couldn't take it any more. She was beginning to question his movements all the time. A wife shouldn't do that. A wife should remain, dutifully, at home taking care of the children. Not jet-setting all over the bloody country. She never seemed to have time for him any more, so why was it any wonder he went looking elsewhere?

Mandy was a sweet girl. He met her at the diner he was a regular at. She had served him an extra portion of pancakes for a whole week before he decided to ask her out. It was another week before they slept together and a week after that that he told her he was married.

Mandy didn't mind. She understood what it meant to be in a neglected marriage; her husband was more committed to the military than he was to her, so she didn't mind being the other woman. She knew what she was and she wasn't going to force his hand to pick her when the time came.

Will didn't have a problem with the affair, it was easy enough to hide it from JJ since she was always gone and when she was home, he was able to cover it by claiming he had to work.

And that system seemed to work perfectly for Will, until one night he screwed up. He misjudged his wife and her devotion to him and that's when his world came tumbling down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. So, here's the next chapter. I can't promise an update today/tomorrow (Sunday) because of church commitments and then babysitting, but I should get at least another chapter written on paper, hopefully.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this one, let me know. Still unbeta'd so let me know if you spot any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them. Mandy is mine, though.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Things were getting quite serious between Will and Mandy. He was starting to imagine what his life would be like if he was married to Mandy instead of JJ. Mandy had even told him that if she wasn't an army wife with no children yet, she wouldn't even be working. She was only working because she had nothing else to do, she didn't get on well with the other army wives because they looked down on her and excluded her from the neighbourhood events. That made Will fall even more in love with her. She was the perfect type of woman he wanted for his wife, not the jet setting, crime fighting, independent woman he was currently married to.

Will was beginning to not care if JJ found out about Mandy. In fact, he was in the process of having divorce and custody papers drawn up. He wanted to be with Mandy and he wanted his son with him. Mandy was already in the process of divorce, one of the wives had let slip to her husband who then passed on the news to Mandy's husband who then served her with the papers in a letter and demanded she move out of the house on base. Now she had a small two bedroom flat near Will's precinct for their _"perfect little family". _She had told Will at the start that no matter how much she came to love him, if she did at all, they couldn't be together unless the sergeant filed for divorce. It was in the pre-nup his family made her sign. She had to remain married to him until he deemed she could get her divorce. It was her way of reassuring him that she wasn't using him.

Will just had to wait for JJ to go out of town so he could introduce Henry to Mandy and they could begin to work towards their _"perfect little family"._

* * *

That opportunity came the week of their 2 year wedding anniversary. Will couldn't believe his luck when JJ called to tell him they had a case. He thought he was going to have to endure another romantic getaway that weekend, but now that JJ was out of town, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Henry was beginning to get used to his daddy buying him whatever he wanted, so it was no surprise to him when his daddy told him that he could get whatever toys he wanted, as long as he kept the coming week a secret from his mommy. Henry didn't want to lie to his mommy or keep secrets from her, but then his daddy said he could get the new computer he had been asking for if he wanted. That was all it took for Henry to agree to keep a secret from his mommy, and Will couldn't believe how spoiled his son had become.

But that was, eventuallly, to become Will's downfall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Here's the next chapter. Still unbeta'd let me know if you want to beta read or if you see any typos or mistakes. I greatly appreciate the pointers, con-crit or whatever you want to call it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, if I did, the show would be completely different from what it is. I'll put them back when I'm finished. Mandy is all mine though.**

* * *

Chapter Four

As always, JJ called before the jet set off at the end of the case and this helped Will. It gave him enough time to get Henry's things packed up and back to their house before she landed. Also, he hoped having Henry back at home would liven the little boy up because he hadn't seemed to like being at Mandy's. He didn't seem to like Mandy at all.

That was going to have to change, though.

Mandy, on the other hand, adored Henry. She told Will as much on their first night at hers, or rather their, flat after Henry had gone to bed. She had promised him that she would be with him every step of the way in the divorce and custody battle.

"How did you know about my divorce plans?" Will had asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Please," Mandy had laughed. "You brought your son here instead of inviting me to yours. I'm guessing you bribed him with that new games console so he doesn't tell her about us. You're testing the waters to see how we gel as a family. You wouldn't be doing that if you were planning to stay with her, would you?"

Will had smiled at Mandy's deductions and enveloped her in his arms. Yes, this woman was perfect for him. He couldn't fault JJ for their time together. She had been the one to give him a son and brought him to D.C. where he had met Mandy. His soulmate.

Now things with Mandy were set, he just had to work out when to serve JJ with the divorce papers. This weekend wasn't the best time, the case she had been on was a serial child killer so he knew she would need this weekend with Henry. Luckily, he had convinced his captain that they had anniversary plans, so he swapped his weekday shifts for the weekend so he didn't have to be around for all that bonding she seemed to do with Henry after a tough case.

Henry had settled back into his normal surroundings almost immediately, which really irked Will. Henry was more at home with those people JJ considered family than with the woman who was everything to Will.

Pretty much as soon as JJ was in the door, Will was out, barely even kissing her cheek and telling her that Henry was in his room. Will was in such a rush to leave he forgot Henry was still on his new games console.

He was going to have some explaining to do when he got home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: So sorry about the HUGE gap in my posting, but for those who haven't read on Facebook, my laptop has gone and died on me. Completely crashed and I need to get a startup disk to reboot it. So, at the moment, I have limited access to a laptop since I'm sharing my little sister's but I am still writing the chapters on paper and typing it up on my tablet. So, if anyone knows if it is possible to upload from an android tablet or iPod Touch I would appreciate the help or advice.**

**So, here is the next chapter, I will try to upload the next chapter ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing with them. Mandy is mine though.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

JJ was glad to be home. Yes, she would have preferred for her husband to be home with her since she had been away over their anniversary, but at least there was another monster off the streets and she got to see her little boy and make sure he was ok just like she always did after cases involving children.

Making her way to Henry's bedroom, JJ was surprised to find her son sitting on his bed, engrossed in whatever game he was playing on an obviously new games console. A games console JJ remembered telling him that he wasn't allowed until Christmas. If he behaved.

"Hey, baby boy," JJ greeted Henry as she sat next to him and carded her fingers through his fair hair. "What did daddy buy you this time?"

"Hi, mommy," Henry greeted quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart," JJ said, worry tainting her voice at Henry's lack of enthusiasm at her return. "Did daddy do something?"

Henry just shook his head, worrying JJ even more.

"What's wrong baby boy?" JJ tried to tempt out of her son. "You can tell mommy."

"I'm tired, mommy," Henry replied and as he said that he let out a yawn.

JJ looked at her watch and saw it was only nearing 8pm when Henry normally went to bed at 8.30. Will must have let Henry have a few late nights this week so she saw no harm in letting him go to bed this early for once.

"Okay, sweetie," JJ smiled. "Let's get you ready for bed then."

JJ helped Henry through his usual bedtime routine. At 6, Henry was becoming more independent, but in his tired state she thought it would be best to help the little boy out for once. Also, Henry would usually talk non-stop when they went through the bedtime routine about his day or week, depending on how long JJ had been gone, even when he was tired, so Henry's silence was beginning to cause JJ some serious worry.

When JJ went to read Henry his bedtime story, he just shook his head and snuggled down into his pillow. When JJ went to kiss him, he whispered something that really shocked her.

"I love you, mommy, please don't make me go and live with Mandy."


	7. Chapter 6

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. This chapter brings us up to par with where the prologue ended. Also, this is where the action begins. This is the longest chapter so far.**

**Still unbeta'd so drop me a line if you're interested. And this is my first attempt at the whole copy and paste update.**

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. Mandy is mine though.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER FEATURES THE ISSUE OF DOMESTIC ABUSE. I DO NOT CONDONE DOMESTIC ABUSE HOWEVER FOR THIS STORY TO WORK IT IS NEEDED.

* * *

Chapter Six

To say that Will was surprised to see JJ still awake when he came in at 2am was an understatement. He had thought she would be asleep, giving him the opportunity to take some of his smaller possessions that were still packed away and move them into Mandy's.

But alas, his plans had been scuppered when he saw his wife sitting, waiting on him.

And boy did she look pissed.

"Hey, Jennifer," Will greeted in his usual southern drawl that he used to sweet talk her.

"Who the hell is Mandy?" JJ demanded completely ignoring Will's sweet talk attempts. "And why the hell does my son think I'm sending him to live with her? "

"Should have known he wouldn't keep quiet," Will muttered to himself. "Too much of a mommy's boy despite all the time he spends with me and everything I buy him."

"You can't buy a child's love, Will," JJ said matter of factly. "And once again I ask you, who the hell is Mandy?"

"The woman I've been seeing for the past eight months," Will said as he made his way to the hallway sideboard. "Of course, you've hardly been around to notice. I've been talking to a lawyer about a divorce and I want custody of Henry."

"Oh no, " JJ said. "You can think again about that mister. You'll get your divorce with no contesting on my part. But if you think you're taking my son away from me then you have another thing coming."

"As if," Will scoffed. "You're hardly around and your support system are all members of your team. I've got it all sorted out with my captain that I only work when Henry is in school."

"And what happens if you are involved in another situation like two years ago?" JJ countered. "What support system do you have?"

"Mandy," was all Will said as he thrust the legal folder at JJ. Not really caring what she thought about the situation.

"No way in hell am I going to let a lying, cheating scumbag take my son from me just so another woman can raise him," JJ said as she threw the folder back at Will. "Especially when my little boy practically begged me not to let him go and live with her."

"He's just a kid," Will countered. "He doesn't know what he wants."

"He's six years old, he's a smart boy," JJ replied, pride evident in her voice at how smart Henry was.

Instead of a reply, Will's next action was not one anyone, let alone JJ, could have predicted. Will had never appeared to be a violent man despite his career choice, he always complained whenever a suspect caused him to resort to a physical takedown.

All of a sudden, Will grabbed JJ by the hair and dragged her back into the living room. He hated the way JJ would speak to him sometimes. She could be so insolent and defiant and he knew that the fact that she continued to be a fed was why she was the way she was.

And once more it all came back to one Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

Every time something came up between them he was behind it. His name had anastylso slipped from JJ's lips a few times early on in their relationship. Not during sex, of course, JJ would never have been THAT nasty, but there had been a few lustful Aaron's slipped from her lips during the night when he lay awake admiring her beauty while she slept.

"You're seriously calling me the lying, cheating scumbag, Jennifer?" Will sneered as he threw her to the floor. Tell me why I'm the lying, cheating scumbag when you're the one who moans the name of another man in her sleep? While I'm lying in bed next to you."

"I've never said another man's name while we've been together," JJ refuted. "I've always been faithful to you Will. I love you, Detective William LaMontagne Jr of the D.C. P. D. "

"Oh shut up with all that profiling crap," Will shot back, punctuating it with a kick to the ribs. "I've seen you in action, I know all your little skills and tricks for talking down UNSUBs. I'm not one of those low lives you spend most of your time with instead of here with your family."

Will was getting louder and louder as his rant continued and with almost every word he gave JJ's ribs another kick.

Unfortunately, JJ wasn't able to get away from Will and his brutal attacks, but she had managed to curl herself into the foetal position to try and protect herself.

Neither of them had any idea what was going to be the outcome of the fight. JJ just hoped Will would leave her alone soon and she would be able to make her escape. Will was just hoping JJ would come around to his way of thinking and surrender, giving him custody of Henry.

However, in all the chaos of the fight, neither had realised that their fighting had woken the now terrified little boy who had found his mommy's mobile to make a call to one of the most important people in his mommy's phone book.


	8. Chapter 7

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Here's the next chapter. Still unbeta'd so I would be grateful if you have any pointers or highlight any mistakes. Also, please don't hate me for the new pairing I introduce in this chapter. We are all allowed our own artistic license and I enjoy reading other pairings even if they aren't the pairing I usually read. Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. Only Mandy belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Spencer Reid was enjoying his night, he had arrived home from the latest case to the most wonderful surprise ever. His girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, was had decided she would take some holiday time from Interpol and surprise him since it had been three months since they had last been together due to conflicting work schedules and Emily now living in London.

The couple had enjoyed a romantic night in, with Chinese take out from their favourite restaurant and a Doctor Who boxset. The night had ended with them in bed and wrapped in each other's arms talking about what had been going on in their lives. They had planned to stay there most of the weekend since the team had been granted the weekend off, but all that changed when Spencer's mobile rang at 3am.

Moving to grab his phone before it woke Emily, Spencer answered with a groggy "Hello."

"Uncle Spence," the quiet voice from the other end of the phone. "Hurry, daddy's hitting mommy and he's making her cry."

"Henry?" Spencer said, immediately awake. "Where's your mommy buddy?"

"Lying on the floor," Henry said, fear evident in the little boy's voice. "And daddy's shouting at her and hitting her. I'm scared Uncle Spence. Daddy wants to take me to live with Mandy. I don't like Mandy."

"Okay buddy," Spencer reassured his Godson. "Aunt Emily and I will be right there. Could you do me a big favour while you're waiting on us? Can you go into your bedroom and hide for me. I'll stay on the phone the whole time and that way I'll know if your daddy comes into your room."

Henry agreed to what Spencer told him and Spencer was glad he had opted to wear his pyjamas that night. He went about gathering his CalTech hoodie and sneakers while waking Emily up and telling her to get dressed.

Emily was concerned when Spencer woke her and told her to get dressed. It took her a moment to realise he was also getting dressed while reassuring someone on the phone. When she heard him say Henry's name, that was when she began to move quicker and get dressed. If Henry was on the phone at this time in the morning, then something was wrong with JJ. Grabbing her mobile and car keys and putting them in her own hoodie, she stuffed her feet in her own sneakers and followed Spencer out the door and into the car. Although she was driving, Emily had no problem following Spencer's next request.

"Call Hotch, JJ's in trouble and she needs our help."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So so sorry about the lack of updates, I have been really busy trying to write a challenge fic for the Chit Chat on Authors Corner June Challenge. However, I've managed to find the time to write this up. **

**Still unbetad so point out any mistakes or improvements you can see. Especially with this chapter since my tablet keeps messing up what I'm typing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them. Mrs Anderson is mine, although she's no relation to Agent Anderson. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Spencer, Emily and Hotch all arrived at JJ's house within minutes of each other and straight away they could hear Will's rants about how it was no wonder he strayed since she was hardly home anymore. All three were beginning to wonder why the neighbours weren't calling the police about the obvious domestic disturbance. Then the old woman who lived next door came out and made her way over to Spencer.

"Oh, Dr Reid," she said as she approached the young genius. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm worried about young Henry and JJ. I didn't want to call the police because I know Will is with the DCPD. "

"It's okay Mrs Anderson," Spencer reassured the concerned old woman. "Henry called me for help. So, can you tell me what happened? "

"Will and Henry were gone all week like JJ was," Mrs Anderson explained. "So, I just thought that they went away as a family. Then again, Will is away a lot at the moment. Then, at about 2am Sweetie began barking and that's when I heard the shouting. "

"So, Will hasn't been around much? " Hotch asked. "Even on the weekends? "

"No, JJ has been home alone a lot recently, " Mrs Anderson continued. "She's been pretty much a single parent. And don't get me started on how young Henry is being treated in all of this. JJ and Will argue all the time when he is home. Particularly about how Will is treating Henry."

"That explains JJ's insistence that I have Henry two weekends a month," Hotch reasoned. "I should have known something was up. I should have known better."

"Let's not dwell on what we should have done," Emily said calmly, her own guilt niggling at her. Let's focus on what we can do now. Mrs Anderson, is it okay if I bring Henry into your house once we get him out? And JJ?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs Anderson said and she went off to get things ready for the little boy who was obviously going to be terrified.

"Right, Spencer, give me your keys to JJ's house," Emily said as she held out her hand, a plan formulating in her head already. "And call Henry back. Tell him we're outside and that I am going to come in and take him to Mrs Anderson's next door. You two can then go in and get JJ after that. Derek should be here by then, so you will have extra manpower."

The two men nodded and began preparing themselves for action. Spencer called Henry and told the little boy to be ready, his aunt Emily was coming in to save him. Hotch strapped his kevlar vest on and checked he had his handcuffs and gun at hand. However, he was praying that he wasn't going to need to use the latter.

Emily unlocked the door and carefully made her way past the livin room where she saw Will pacing back and forth and JJ curled up with her back to the door. Luckily, with their positions, neither adult noticed her entry. She hated to think what Will would do to her, JJ or Henry if he spotted her at this point.

Having reached Henry safely, Emily wrapped him up in his blanket and carried him out of his room and the house. She always regretted what Declan went through as a child and she hoped she would be able to help protect Henry from having a monster as a father.

Reaching Mrs Anderson's, the old woman quickly took the little boy into her arms to comfort him. This freed up Emily's arms so she was able to call Morgan back to check how far he was from the scene.


	10. Chapter 9

**Paradise Lost**

**A/N: Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews. I apologise immensely for my lack of updates, but as I have said in the past few chapters, I am currently sans laptop and now, for some reason, my tablet won't allow me to update so I am having to resort to my iPod and it's tiny screen. So without further ado, here is chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Derek Morgan wasn't usually a rash man, but when he answered the phone call from Emily about JJ and upon hearing Henry in the background he knew, without a doubt, that he needed to be there. He needed to help Hotch and Reid deal with themonster that had pulled the wool over all their eyes.

Unfortunately, the phone call had sent his companion into a fit of uncontrollable hysterics.

Penelope Garcia was very protective of the people she considered her family and, more often than not, went into full on mama bear mode, no matter how detrimental it could be to her health. Now, Derek's only option was to take Penelope with him. At least she could help Emily take care of Henry while he helped deal with Will.

"I can't believe Will would do this," Penelope said as she climbed into Derek's SUV. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"Hey, hey, Baby Girl," Derek soothed as he ran his hand through the normally bubbly blonde's hair. "I know that what Will has done is awful, but let's focus on the positive things. Henry was smart to contact Reid for help and we're getting them out of that house before Will can harm a single hair on Henry's head.

"Yeah," Penelope sniffed, then she brightened slightly. "And Emily's in town. With Reid."

"Let's just leave them be," Derek said as he sped towards JJ's. "They can tell us when they're ready. Now get in touch with Rossi and Blake and let them know what's going on. Tell them they don't necessarily need to come and help, but since the team is like a family they deserve to be told about this so that they can be there to support them."

Penelope nodded her head and dished her phone out of her bag. She then proceeded to make her phone calls. She also decided that it would be best if someone left a message with Strauss' office so that she wasn't calling them to chase up reports or send them on another case any time soon.

"Seriously, that woman needs to get a life."

"What's that, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, a slight smirk gracing his features. He had an idea who Penelope was talking about, but he didn't want to assume anything.

"Strauss," Penelope said in return, confirming Derek's suspicions. "I thought I should leave her a message because it's obvious she will be calling us all for our reports or sending us off on another case in the morning, despite we've been ordered to have a weekend's respite from it all. She was just about bearable when she was with Rossi but after she relapsed and they broke it off she's been like Bitch: The Sequel. Maybe I can work on getting them back together..."

"Whoa, slow down, Baby Girl," Morgan said feeling a little bit lost. "Rossi and Strauss were together?"

"Oh yeah," Penelope smiled. rare member that convention Reid end I went to after Kevin and I broke up the first time?" Derek nodded and smiled, he definitely remembered the convention. Penelope looked sweet in her little costume. "Well, we saw them coming out of the same hotel just Minutes apart and both of them had the obvious _walk of shame_ look on their faces. When Boy Wonder and I confronted him about it, Rossi tried to claim he had been at a wine or whiskey thing the night before. It was all quite funny."

Derek just smiled and shook his head. He couldn't wait to grill Rossi on that one. But that could wait for the time being. His mainpriority was getting to JJ's safely while trying to figure out what he was going to do to that lowlife rat that tried to pass himself off as a decent human being.

William LaMontagne Jr was going to pay for hurting someone Derek Morgan loved like a little sister.


End file.
